1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spinning reels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spinning reel having a unitary sidewall reel body construction, allowing for simplified manufacturing and assembly and providing enhanced strength and durability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spinning reels of various designs and configurations are known in the art. Conventional spinning reel designs generally include a reel body having a separate side plate. The side plate is typically fixed to the reel body by standard screws. Reel body-side plate configurations facilitate the placement and assembly of the internal parts and mechanisms of conventional spinning reels. These internal parts generally include a main gear, main gear journaling means, pinion gear, pinion gear journaling means, main shaft support, and main shaft oscillation means. This conventional reel body-side plate configuration, however, creates certain disadvantages. First, this reel body-side plate configuration reduces the strength and rigidity of the reel body in that the full reel body has two halves joined by screws or the like. Second, conventional reel body-side plate configured reels also require tools for all major assemblies necessitating slow and cautious assembly and/or disassembly. These particular disadvantages increase the manufacturing costs of spinning reels. Further, this design forces the fisherman to carry tools, such as screwdrivers, wrenches, and the like, into the field in order to perform even the simplest maintenance and care of the spinning reel.
While the prior art spinning reels fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, they do not describe or suggest a spinning reel having a reel body of unitary sidewall construction with an opening and an associated plate that removably attaches to the opening of the reel body to thereby enclose and hold the internal parts of the spinning reel. The use of the present invention provides a spinning reel that requires no tools for assembly and/or disassembly of all major reel components.